


Mistaken

by rachelisconfused



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, i'll add tags as need be, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisconfused/pseuds/rachelisconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were well aware of the fact that you looked practically identical to the heir, Princess Scarlet. You heard it for the majority of your lifetime. However, it definitely comes as a surprise when the king comes to you, begging that you take her spot in an engagement to Prince Daniel as they search for the kidnapped princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You were well aware of the fact that you looked practically identical to the heir, Princess Scarlet. You heard it for the majority of your lifetime. Almost anywhere you went in town, you were bombarded with questions about what you were doing outside the castle walls and why you were dressed so poorly. After awhile, all of the fuss died down when people realized that you weren’t the princess and, therefore, couldn’t help them them or their families. Although you longed to see her in order to witness the resemblance up close, you never had the satisfaction, mostly due to the fact that she was royalty and had to be locked away behind castle walls for safety precautions. Eventually, you, alongside most others, gave up on the idea of seeing her face to face and just continued on with your daily task of trying to live another day.  
You, like all others outside the castle walls, did practically anything you could in order to survive the harsh winters and long summers. Due to the impending war out in the west, the royal family hardly spent anytime worrying about the masses of people starving to death, but were far more focused on hoarding supplies for a war that may never come. Many people, including yourself, were furious with the idea of war, knowing that it wouldn’t make any matters better, but it was no use. Day after day, more was taken away from the townspeople, such as crops, clothing, or even people, themselves— all for a war they didn’t support.  
Not a lot of things distracted the townspeople from their misery. In fact, they were so caught up in trying to sell enough goods to make a profit that the army wouldn’t steal, they didn’t even care about the engagement of Princess Scarlet. You heard the news in whispers on the streets, but no one seemed intrigued by it. Some people claimed that her marriage to Prince Daniel could possibly help with the war efforts, but others just shushed those who spoke of such a thing and forced them to go back to work. You didn’t want to admit it to anyone for the sake of sounding stupid, but you secretly prayed at night that this marriage could stop the king and the soldiers from taking everything you owned.  
On October 3, merely a week after the engagement was announced, you heard the soft bell chime as someone opened the door to the small shop you worked in. You glanced up from the dress you were hemming to see two armed guards all staring at you. You quickly searched around for your boss, praying she could handle this situation, but discovered that they were nowhere to be see, forcing you to deal with this possible threat. Standing up slowly, hoping they realized you weren’t any sort of danger to them, you set down your work and strolled over to the front desk, ready to hear what they had to say.  
“How may I help you?” you questioned, trying to sound friendly.  
“Are you _____?” the tallest man asked. His hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail, just peeking out from underneath his golden helmet. His voice was deep and you felt your hands slowly start to shake in nervousness.  
“The confiscation isn’t until next week,” you replied. “I don’t have enough food to make it through the day. You can’t take that from me. Not yet.”  
“We’re not here for supplies,” the second man replied. His voice wasn’t as harsh, but it still startled you somewhat. “We’re here to talk to _____. Now answer the question.”  
“Y-yes,” you stuttered out. You heard was now pounding in your chest as you tried to think of what these men could possibly want from you. “I’m _____.”  
“If you don’t mind, please come with us,” the first man said, sticking out his arm for you. Realizing you didn’t have a choice other than disagree and be killed on the spot, you reluctantly grabbed onto it and took slow, gentle steps alongside the two guards.  
They led you far away from town, only causing your stomach to do more flips with practically every step you took. Your mind was racing with various ways that they could kill you, but you just kept praying they would spare your life.  
“We’re almost there,” the second guard said after several minutes of absolute silence. His voice was far softer than it was back in the shop, probably from realizing just how tense you were. Every footstep you took was almost robotic, moving in a mechanical fashion, careful not to step out of line.  
“Where exactly are we going?” you whispered, hoping you wouldn’t anger them by asking such a question.  
“The palace,” the first guard said. “We need your help.”  
~ ~ ~  
You secretly wished you had four more sets of eyes in order to properly observe the magnificence around you. The guards had brought you into the castle and down a long corridor before leaving you alone in a room. The room was easily the largest and most lavish room you had ever laid eyes on. The walls were decorated with a royal blue wallpaper that had an elaborate print on it. The bed you were sitting on was several inches off the ground and you practically had to jump in order to sit properly. It too was decorated in a royal blue color that was extremely satisfying to look at.  
You were so caught up in your own mind, that you hardly even noticed the arrival of the two guards as before as well as the king. You scrambled to get off the bed and stand up in before dropping down to a clumsy curtsey.  
“My, we certainly will have to work on that before anyone else is to see her,” the king remarked.  
You bit your lip and felt your face burn severely before standing back up to meet his eyes. The old king was standing right before you, eyeing your every move cautiously. You tried your hardest to stand up straighter and ignore the agonizing pain in your back from sitting hunched over your work day in and day out. He took a step closer to you and carefully grabbed your chin, moving it in every direction. He did the same with your hands before taking steps back and nodding in thought.  
“Your highness?” you cautiously asked. “Before who sees me?”  
The king simply waved a hand as if to dismiss your remark and you decided it would be best not to ask again. He simply began circling you, nodding his head slowly, judging and mentally taking notes.  
“Kramer, go call for Holly and tell her be prepared to fit and create new dresses for _____. Hanson, grab Suzy and ask her to bring along the entire works. We have a lot of work to do,” the king demanded. As the two guards left the room, he spun on his heel and faced you again, clasping his hands together and smiling.  
“Sir, what is happening?” you asked again, realizing he may answer this time. “Why am I here?”  
“_____, the palace needs you,” he replied.  
“For what, your highness?”  
“Scarlet has been kidnapped. In order not to send our entire nation into hysteria, it’s up to you to take her place for the time being.”


	2. Chapter Two

The idea of Princess Scarlet being kidnapped was scary. Being told you were had to pretend to be her was even scarier. However, Suzy and Holly, who came in holding all sorts of makeups and various fabrics, was the scariest of them all.  
You had absolutely no time to ask any sort of questions before Holly began lifting your ams and measuring them while Suzy softly spread a thick layer of powder on your face. Your eyes widened as you tried to search for help from either one of the guards, but they were too busy chuckling to themselves at the very sight of your panic. Slowly, you began to just accept it, knowing that there was no way out of this.  
Eventually, Holly had all of the measurements she needed and scurried off into the corner to begin her elaborate work. At this time, Suzy decided it would be best for you to sit down and nudged you towards the bed. You practically fell on top of it as she continued to spread various eyeshadows over your eyelids. You tried to sit completely and utterly still while she worked, but eventually you had to move in order to find a comfortable space, only earning you a glare from Suzy who was heavily concentrating on making you look at least somewhat acceptable.  
After what felt like hours, Suzy stepped back and smiled at her work, clearly pleased with herself. The king, alongside with the two guards, Hanson and Kramer, made their way over to you and practically gaped with amazement. You weren’t sure what exactly Suzy did, but by the sounds of their murmuring, the guards thought that you were now even more identical than Scarlet. At this point in time, you realized that there was no mirror in the room, therefore, not allowing you to see exactly how Suzy transformed you.  
“Is it acceptable?” you asked, warily. You were almost afraid of the answer and what it would mean for both you and the kingdom.  
“It’s remarkable,” the king said, practically astonished at the words coming out of his own mouth. “I mean, the resemblance was noticeable beforehand, but now you’re almost the same person! Well done, Suzy!”  
“Thank you, sir,” Suzy replied with a small, balanced curtsey.  
“Oh, _____! You may have saved the kingdom just yet!”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The next several hours consisted of you being taught the rules and regulations that came with false holding the royal title. You simply sat there, almost as straight as a board, and listened intently as the group of people tried to school you in all they could about Princess Scarlet in a matter of hours. They instructed you about her dietary needs, class schedules, meetings, and all other things that all seemed somewhat irrelevant in your eyes.  
After the “class” was done, you were pulled back into the same bedroom as before in order to try on one of the several dresses that Holly had been instructed to make. Holly hastily helped you remove your filthy, personal clothing in order to slip into a new masterpiece that she created. You let out a deep breath as she finished zipping up the dress. Although there were still no mirrors for you to look in, you knew you looked nothing like your plain, boring self anymore. Even though you were somewhat of a seamstress back home, this was far more impressive than anything you could have ever made. The dress was made of a soft, purple material that you had never worked with before. The straps landed just under your shoulders, at the base of your arm, while the bodice ended just above your actual waist. The skirt fell all the way to the ground, leaving a sight train behind you. You smiled softly as you ran your fingers through the fabric.  
“Spin around for me,” Holly whispered, studying you carefully.  
You snapped out of your daydream and quickly did as told, holding the skirt up in order to not ruin it. Holly bit her lip in anticipation the entire time before simply nodding.  
“Is it alright?” you asked, curious by her expression.  
“Perfect,” she replied, meeting your eyes. “You look exactly like her.”  
“So I’ve heard,” you chuckled softly. Holly gave you a grin in response. “Holly, is there a mirror somewhere? I haven’t been able to see myself all day.”  
“Of course,” she replied. “Right this way.”  
Holly spun on her heel and quickly led you towards a door on the other side of the room that you hadn’t spotted before. The door led to an expansive bathroom that was larger than anything you could’ve imagined. Sitting in the middle of the floor was a massive, circular bathtub that you couldn’t help but feel giddy at the sight of. The wall furthest from you was practically covered in mirrors that started at the ceiling and ended at the floor. You softly pushed past Holly and began to walk closer to the mirrors, practically amazed at the sight of you in it. You tried to speak, but it your words were easily caught in your throat, creating a big lump.  
The girl staring back at you wasn’t nearly what you expected. She didn’t look anything like you did a few hours ago. Rather, there was someone who looked truly beautiful. You weren’t entirely sure how Suzy managed to do it, but you looked more like Scarlet than you ever thought possible. Throughout the entire transformation, you were secretly worried that this plan would fall through, leaving the king to solve the problem of Scarlet’s kidnapping in some other way, shape, or form. However, as soon as you saw yourself in the mirror, it was no longer a concern.  
They were right. You looked scarily identical.  
Holly eventually joined you by the large mirrors and smiled at your reaction. She seemed fairly pleased in herself at how well the dress fit you so properly, especially since she made it in such short notice. You glanced over to her and couldn’t help yourself as a plethora of thanks came spilling out of your mouth. She chuckled and graciously accepted them, stating that it was simply her job.  
Sadly, you weren’t able to admire the handiwork for much longer before Holly brought you back to reality, reminding you that you were needed with the king at once in order for him to analyze the final result. You nodded quickly, agreeing it would be best to find him at once. However, as you said this, you kept complete eye contact with the image of yourself in the mirror. It didn’t seem real. Nothing felt real.  
Holly seemed to notice this as she smiled and carefully took your hand. She carefully led you out of the room, laughing and reminding you that the bathroom was now yours for the time being and you would have plenty of time to study yourself there. You chuckled in reply and thanked her once more before finding the king, Suzy, and the two guards all waiting for the two of you.  
“Holy shit,” one of the guards, Hanson, breathed out loud. When the king and Suzy sent him a look, he quickly blushed and straightened himself out. “I’m sorry, your highness. I was just surprised at how alike they look.”  
“He’s correct though,” the king replied, not bothering to let Hanson wallow in his embarrassment anymore. “_____, you look exactly like my daughter.”  
“I know, your highness,” you answered with a small smirk. “It’s scaring me too.”  
He let out a chuckled and took a step forward. Before you were able to comprehend what he was doing, the king wrapped you in a large hug. Your breath caught in your throat again before you realized what was happening. Quickly, you hugged him back and whispered how it would all be okay soon. You knew he was worried about his daughter, whereas you were just panicking at the idea of this entire plot. Almost as quickly as the hug began, it ended. The king took a few steps back and let out a breath while trying to compose himself once more. You noticed a few tears in the corners of his eyes, but decided not to point it out.  
You opened your mouth to make a small remark about all of it, but you were cut off by the sounds of footsteps running down the corridor. All of you turned to see a scraggily looking guard come rushing towards you, breathing heavily. He stopped short and Holly rushed over to see him, clearly concerned about his wellbeing. He finally stopped breathing heavy and was able to spit out what he was trying to say.  
“Sorry, your highness. Something unexpected has happened.”  
“Spit it out, O’Donovan!” the king ordered, clearly anxious about what all of the commotion was about.  
“Prince Daniel,” the guard quickly replied. “He came early to meet his fiancé.”  
In that moment, all eyes turned to you and you knew that it was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or opinions about what you want to see next, please feel free to mention them to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing something other than scripts. Who knows if this will stick around, but I will absolutely try! Thank you for reading!


End file.
